Young Justice 2
by ChaoticCandiCandy
Summary: Years have passed since the destruction of their home and the sacrifice of the original Young Justice members but their legacy has not been forgotten. Their fight hasn't finished. Inspired by the old heroes, new ones rise up forming a new team to defend against evil...Young Justice 2.0.
1. Prologue

She was a God.

Or at least, that was what she said. She was a fallen God, cast away from the heavens for a sin no one else knew. There were rumours of course...there were always rumours. Some believed she committed treason while others believed she was a murderess punished to the mortal world for her crimes. Many were skeptical of her, unsure if they could truly trust her to fight alongside them like a hero but none questioned her existence. None questioned that the heavens were once her home.

And who would? She gave no reason for them to doubt her. She told them her story in great detail even without mentioning her sin and without hesitation. She had skin the colour of gold that shined as bright as the sun and red hair that fell to her shoulders in a wavy expression that almost seemed as if it was dyed by melted rubies. She had a body with curves and muscles that could have matched Aphrodite's. She wore a short, white fading into diamond blue dress with spaghetti straps and long, open sleeves that begun at her elbows and fell way beneath her hand. Even her name, Theia, sounded Godly.

And yet, it wasn't just her appearance that made those around her believe her words, it was the magic that encircled her like a shark. This woman was able to call the elements to her side and change the mere aspect of one's reality. It was a magic more complex than most had seen before. Words, symbols of a dead language would appear in the air as she traced her finger through it, using them to summon what she desired.

Despite their concerns and skepticism, none of the others argued her place on the team. The others could see that she was still an amateur with magic, even though she tried to hide it, but she still fought beside them and didn't back down. She had their backs, knowing full well they had her back in return. She was a valuable part of the team...of Young Justice 2.0.

But when the villain had been defeated and the team members would all go home for the day, this God returned to her home and her illusion would fall. The golden skin would break away as every other part faded into nothingness, revealing the young woman inside. A sixteen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair, a Caucasian skin tone, and a tiny figure that wouldn't even be expected to lift up a branch. The God was gone, being nothing but a child holding her favourite book in her hand, a history book with the words 'Young Justice' sprawled across the title.

* * *

His life was a mess.

Living on his own, going to a top notch wealthy school, being on a super hero team, and being on the basketball team was a horrible idea. If he had to choose one to get rid of, it would've been the wealthy school but if he did that then he'd be forced to find a part time job on top of going to a new school. The only reason he was 'allowed' (he would've done so anyways) to live on his own was if he was going to that prestigious school. By being allowed, it was more like his grandparents would pay for his tuition and bills as long as he went to that school. It wasn't a horrible trade but they _only_ paid for the essentials and for some weird reason, they didn't count tranquilizer bullets or rubber bullets as an 'essential' to his life. Of course, they didn't know about the super hero gig.

Next on the list for him to quit would have been the basketball team but that went along with the last problem. Now, Jax wouldn't call himself an idiot...but he didn't really study or do any homework. He was too busy with everything else! Of course since the prestigious school was also pretentious about having good grades, this put Jax at the risk of being kicked out. The only reason he was still allowed to be in the school was because of his basketball team. For most schools, not having good grades meant you were kicked from your sports team but for that school where everyone lived and breathed basketball, it was essential to have to star athlete staying on the team.

Not that Jax would call himself the star athlete.

No.

He totally would actually.

And out of the rest on the list, he wasn't willing to give either up. To give up living on his own meant he would have to go live with his strict grandparents. By strict, he didn't mean curfew by eleven strict, he meant no leaving the house without an escort strict. "You're not allowed to call your friends unless I know exactly who they are and what time you will be calling them from," that type of strict. Oh and occasionally "Don't talk to that black man" strict. That was the worst kind of strict.

Jax was grateful to them, of course. They took care of him after his parents were killed during one of the super villain attacks...but he didn't agree with his grandparents. They became over protective after his parents death and hated super heroes, blaming them for it all. The way Jax saw it though if the heroes weren't there, there would have been more causalities. More kids would've lost their parents.

He admired heroes.

And that's why he needed to get out of there. He needed an escape because if they knew what he could do and what he wanted to become using this ability he found...they wouldn't have let him. They would have locked him up like a prisoner.

Jax was just thankful they let him do it with their permission but if they ever found out...if they ever found out he joined the very team that they blamed for his parent's death...

Well.

He supposed he could say.

He would at least have a new origin story.

 **Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've written a fanfiction, I've been working on my OS for like the past year then started on a new OS series for the past few months. I'm still going to be working on that but...going to be honest this was a spur of the moment creation. I had a dream last night about the first character and just got so attached to her so quickly I was like "I HAVE TO MAKE THIS" and viola, I have.**

 **Anyways this is just the prologue giving you a little insight of the main characters so enjoy :). I'll try to do updates on a regular basis as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

"You wanna know what I don't get?"

A young, Brazilian girl with a thick accent and dark brown, curly hair spoke as she banged the back of her pen against her metal desk. She wore a white t-shirt stained with oil grease tucked into her blue jean shorts worn with time. Her curly hair was short and messy, only falling to her ears yet still found the time to try and constantly cover her ombre eyes so she could never see what she was doing and was always teased for only being 5'2. Even though there was frustration leaking from her tone, she still had a bit of joy in her eyes as she spoke. Her name was Alanza.

"Sports?"

Another man sitting near her in a seat offered up with a little smirk against his lips. He had dark blue hair, obviously dyed, with black roots that could only be seen from the front because of the way his hair stood up and brushed to the sides. His skin was fair though pale for a Caucasian man and his eyes were a nice stormy blue. He wore a simple dark t-shirt and jeans with a choker around his neck but a gun on his lap. His name was Jax.

"Haha very funny, I could say the same about you and math," the girl replied with a shake of her head. "No," she went on, glancing at Jax only slightly before turning her attention back to a blue print in front of her, "You say you get your inspiration from Nightwing but act a lot more like Red Hood."

"Do you mean the guns?" Jax held up the gun on his lip, the other in its holster around his waist.

Alanza nodded.

"You know we've talked about this before. They're non lethal and way more useful than batons," Jax explained.

Well batons require more skill and look nicer," Alanza argued with her own little smirk now.

"Yeah but at the end of the day, these babies get the job done," Jax exclaimed as he brought his gun closer to his head, making the motion of kissing it before letting it rest in his lap again. "And by the way, I dyed my hair blue so I should be associated with him anyways," he hummed in argue.

"Or Superman."

Jax went to throw some insult at her to try and defend his point when another voice popped up, a much gentler voice.

"As well as Black Canary, Dove from Hawk and Dove, Blue Beetle, Cyborg, and even Batman before he had his black suit." Both Alanza and Jax glanced up to see a woman with golden skin and Godly eyes standing before them. "Blue is a very popular colour amongst mortal heroes," she exclaimed, no judgement in her expression, "I prefer red but it doesn't fit well with my appearance."

"Uh..." Jax froze, every inch of pink or red rushing to his cheeks as his face heated up fast without even giving him time to realize it.

"I think you're white and gold thing fits you, works like a Greek Goddess," Alanza spoke up, jabbing her finger into Jax's side because she knew exactly what was going on.

"Thank you," the golden woman, Thea, replied with a kind smile, "As does your own costume."

"Thanks," Alanza nodded as Thea began walking away, distracted by one of the computers in their little hide out. Their HQ wasn't nearly as nice or complex as the original Young Justice, but it worked enough. As long as they didn't need beds, couches, or useless decorations, the town home fit fine for an hq. It had enough rooms, a kitchen, and even a bathroom. Training was a little hard to do but everyone kind of decided that was to be done at their own place or whatever gym they were close to. Team training was done in the park...though that always brought unwanted attention so they tried to keep it going at night instead.

Once Thea's attention had completely derailed, Alanza turned back over to Jax.

"I think I'm going to ask her out," she stated with a completely serious expression.

"Wh-What?" Jax coughed, the blush never seeming to leave his victim of a face, "I thought you liked that girl at school!"

"I do, I'm just messing with you," Alanza held a vicious smirk as Jax hit her arm lightly when he realized what she had done. "Besides Thea looks more like she'd be a top kind of girl while I like to be top," she explained with a nod as she returned to her blueprint, Jax not understanding anything that was on it. As much as he liked to tease her, he knew Alanza was smarter than he was in almost every possible way except sports...or being popular. He was grateful he at least had those to attack her with.

"Wait what?" Jax made a disgusted face as he grimaced at the thought, "Aren't you only fifteen?"

"Fifteen and I have access to the internet," Alanza pointed out, not even looking up from her work. "So when are _you_ going to ask her out?"

"M-Me?" he stuttered, an uncharacteristic shy aura took over his body, "I could never! She's way out of my league!"

"True."

"And she's definitely got a thing for Lance."

"Also true."

"You're not helping," Jax groaned and leaned back in his chair that had one leg longer than the other. He moved his hand over to the hilt of his gun and slipped it back into its holster in case it decided to trigger during his movement. Alanza would never forgive him if he accidentally shot her.

"I know I'm not but you're going to have to accept that if you want to date her," She explained, shaking her head slightly while also enjoying the fact that she was giving dating advice to someone three years older than her.

"I know...it's just hard," Jax grumbled as his eyes trailed over to Thea, watching as she sat at one of the computers, using it to research more magic. She tried to hide it from them, but everyone knew she still had a lot to learn about spells and magic but no one said anything...after all, she knew more than they did. "She's just so...perfect. Like she's not even human perfect."

"You've got an alien kink?"

"Shut up," Jax huffed at her, "She's not an alien."

"I know."

"Good."

Before the two could continue their pleasant conversation, a man walked into the room from the upstairs. He was tall, standing at 6'2 only three inches more than Jax and had chestnut brown hair that dripped to his chin. His hair was messy but in a more attractive way than Alanza had, giving him a wild side while still keeping him formal. He had a tan skin tone, not as dark as Alanza but more so than Jax, and was wearing a black muscle shirt and pants that showed off his very defined muscles. Jax knew he wasn't trying to show anything off, but he still dreaded him for it.

This man was the leader of the group, Lance, and as much as Jax hated him...he wasn't a bad guy. He was kind though strict like a fun teacher that still got things done and was a little older than the rest giving him a bit more experience as well as not having to worry about school. Not that college wasn't an option for him, it was, but he decided not to go. He was able to get a job as a bouncer and participates in boxing matches which help him pay his bills as well as the occasional odd job. He never explained why he didn't want to go to college but everyone knew it was because he cared more about the team and being a superhero which no one could judge him for.

But Thea and him were obviously closer...which was more or less so the reason why Jax was always a prick to him.

"Lance," Thea's attention spiked immediately when she saw the team's leader, "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not," he replied and his body started to move towards one of the downstairs closets where most of the suits were, "Dominic just called. There's a crisis downtown, a bank robbery so let's suit up and get out of here."

"And Dominic?" Thea questioned.

"He'll meet us there, he's closer anyways." Lance opened the door and reached in, grasping onto a purple leather suit with silver tints. He stared at it softly, a vacant expression in his eyes as he took it off the hook and went to the designated changing area.

It didn't take long for the other two to get change, Thea not needing to, and prepared to head out to fight another criminal. It didn't take _Young Justice 2.0_ long to get ready so they could save the day.


End file.
